


[Podfic] Of Our Hands

by Ceruleanscarab



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, D/s, Dom/sub, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruleanscarab/pseuds/Ceruleanscarab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine barely survived his last school, and now he’s the new kid at McKinley High. He didn’t expect to make any friends, especially not one as popular and handsome as Kurt Hummel. As their friendship grows, Kurt begins to discover that Blaine has a unique set of needs, and Kurt is determined to take care of him. Jock!Kurt AU, deals with issues of touch starvations and a dominant/submissive relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Of Our Hands

Title: [Of Our Hands](http://klainekittens.livejournal.com/11740.html) by Klainekittens.  
Reader: ceruleanscarab

Rating: NC-17  
Category: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, D/s  
Pairings: Kurt/Blaine  
Spoilers: Possible through S3  
Warnings: Homophobia, mild violence, eventual Dom/sub relationship, punishment  
Chapters: In 16 parts (in one download)

 

[Download here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013082407.zip)


End file.
